This kind of dipping apparatus is known as a dipping apparatus for carrying out a surface treatment of a vehicle body of an automobile. More specifically, this kind of dipping apparatus includes a treatment bath into which a workpiece is dipped to treat a surface thereof, a horizontal spindle crossing above the treatment bath, a rotation base rotatably supported about the horizontal spindle, a driving mechanism to rotate the rotation base in forward and reverse directions between a waiting posture of being substantially horizontal above the treatment bath and a flipped posture of being rotated forwardly downward from the waiting posture and being upside down, traveling body guiding mechanism provided on the rotation base so as to travelably support and guide a conveying traveling body along a back and forth direction orthogonal to the horizontal spindle, wherein the conveying traveling body on which the workpiece is loaded and fixed can be transferred from a ground traveling path onto the traveling body guiding mechanism of the rotation base in the waiting posture, as described in Japanese Patent No. 3638283. In the configuration as described in Japanese Patent No. 3638283, a pallet without wheels is used as the conveying traveling body and roller conveyors slidably supporting the pallet are used as the ground traveling path and the traveling body guiding mechanism on the rotation base.